Ubiquitous computing and communication has been the dream of network researchers for the past few decades. Mobile telephones, Facebook®, Twitter®, and other social and business networking avenues have provided personal connection and interactivity on a scale that has never been seen before. However, improvements to these processes are desired in order to unlock the maximum utility these types of services offered to users.
In mobile devices, data is often transmitted and received via 3G/4G, Bluetooth and/or Wi-Fi communications. However, there may be scenarios where cellular (e.g., 3G/4G) or Wi-Fi services are either unattractive or even impossible to use. For example, during emergency situations (e.g., hurricanes, earthquakes and other natural disasters) cellular networks may become overwhelmed and power outages may occur, and people may find it very difficult to obtain cellular or Wi-Fi services. Another example is a scenario where one may want to exchange small amounts of data with others repeatedly and over a relatively short range, such as in the same room or building. Using either cellular or Wi-Fi services in that case might significantly reduce battery life or even incur expenses for downloading data.